Ursuul
Hello, I am Ursuul, & despite being literally paid to write good articles, I intend to write this article in the first person & use improper wiki style (with excessive use of “I,” take that Mr. Campbell) just to mess with Joe >:) My Fan Journey™ As a noob I created my account on the Codex Alera Wiki because Jim Butcher is amazing & I figured that I should help out that Wiki. I then proceeded to not do that. I then went to Jim Butcher’s other book Wiki, Dresden Files, where I accidentally got the person who built almost the entire thing banned by VSTF because I was spamming external links via , which he was helplessly trying to stop me from doing. I am really sorry AVR, you’re awesome ;D Then while in college I discovered Agar.io (from the Gaming Lemon on YouTube), where I learned nothing because I was in my dorm playing it nonstop. My roommate was concerned. Agar.io progressed to Slither.io & finally to Diep.io where there were actually RPG elements present, so we could have actual articles about somewhat important stuff. I promptly bribed the Bureaucrat at the time with UserTags, & because I “knew JS” I received ’crat rights in return. At this time I graduated to & was no longer a noob. Bureaucrat I adopted approximately 2.8 trillion Wikis but stayed on Diep.io Wiki so that I could destroy it using my terrible bureaucracy (heh) & then come back later to fix it with autocracy (that surprisingly worked & I was praised for it), which means I’m the hero of this story. After finally mastering & terrible CSS, I attempted to join (btw I made the logo for it & it is beautiful & I love it), but was rejected for calling haters bootlickers. I wrote a 10 paragraph apology (if you can believe it) & changed Bert’s mind, which Brandon Rhea regrets to this very day. Volunteer aka unpaid intern After aggravating Fandom for long enough in Council & showing Isaac Fischer my terrible CSS, he made the mistake of inviting me to , where I wrote good Infoboxes exactly one time & then spent years trying & failing to set aside time to make good Infoboxes again (also I made a logo for that too but it will never be as awesome as Vanguard spear D:). I did become a CSS lord however, & I guess I also became a even though I hated at the time & just wanted more rights or something. At some point during this time I complained to Brandon about how awful the Official Diep.io Gamepedia Wiki was, so he freaking closed it like an absolute madlad & made my Fandom Diep.io Wiki the Official Wiki. Having finally achieved my goal without actually doing anything myself, I resigned from Diep.io & left a banana in charge. Contractor aka sort of a paid intern but not really After doing a terrible job as a Vanguard & GDM for two years I decided that I deserved to get paid for all my years of doing nothing, so I asked JoePlay for a & got rejected because I was a moron. Denied by the vertical I was most experienced in, I begged & they told me no as well, but they did send me to where I was hired despite not even owning a television & the fact that the last time I had left the house to see a movie was back when American politics was only mildly annoying. Doesn’t matter still made it, so I quit Vanguard & GDM & then tried to , but was rejected again because my writing is terrible (I just wanna be paid to play video games for God’s sake). No matter, I watched one whole anime (it was harem don’t ask) & managed to . Finally I thought my dream of helping Wikis with CSS professionally was becoming real, but turns out Anime is the only vertical that actually does any work so I was sent to make a million tiny Wikis & had no time to help anyone. Oh & Fandom also gave me a free flight to meet all the awesome people I have annoyed for 4 years now, so I guess everything worked out in the end ;D I LOVEY YOU FANDOM Category:Community Connect 2020 Category:2020 Attendees Category:Attendees